Los dos vecinos
by SakuraYuiAyanoSakiAkatsuka
Summary: Los amigos de Sasuke hacen que Sasuke conosca a su misteriosa Vecina. xdddd Pésimo Summary, Entren y lean c; Porfa.


¡Hola! Hace mucho que no me pasaba por acá. u_u Bueno.. Aquí os dejo un OS :333 Espero que os guste.

Pareja: Sasuke Y Sakura.

Advertencias: OoC.

Disclaimer: Los Personajes de Naruto No son míos sino de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_,

La historia es de _**Julia de Asensi**_.

* * *

**I**

-Debe ser rubia, tener los ojos azules, una figura sentimental -dijo Kiba.

-Te equivocas -replicó Neji-; debe ser morena, con brillantes ojos negros, cabellos de azabache, abundantes y sedosos...

-No -interrumpió Naruto-; ni lo uno ni lo otro. Pelo castaño, ojos garzos, pálida, hermosa, elegante, esbelta.

-¿De quién se trata? -preguntó Sasuke, entrando en la habitación de la fonda donde discutían sus tres amigos.

-Ven aquí, Sasuke -dijo Kiba-; nadie mejor que tú puede sacarnos de esta duda. Aunque has llegado al pueblo hace pocos días, de seguro habrás observado que enfrente de tu casa vive una mujer acompañada de dos criados viejos, verdaderos Argos que la guardan y la vigilan, sin permitir que nadie se aproxime a su morada. Ninguno de nosotros ha alcanzado la suerte de ver a tu vecina, y hablábamos del tipo que imaginábamos debía tener. Tú, sin duda, la habrás visto, y podrás decirnos cuál acierta de los tres.

-Sé, en efecto, que enfrente de mi casa vive una mujer que, como vosotros, supongo será joven y hermosa -contestó Sasuke-; de noche llegan hasta mí las dulces melodías que sabe arrancar de su arpa o los suaves acentos de su voz; pero en cuanto a haberla visto, os aseguro que jamás he tenido esa suerte, y sólo he logrado vislumbrar una vaga sombra detrás de las persianas de sus balcones. Hasta ahora me he ocupado muy poco de ella; la muerte de mi tío, su recuerdo, que me persigue sin cesar en esa casa que él habitó y que heredé a su fallecimiento, todo contribuye a que no busque gratas sensaciones; así es que apenas me he asomado a la ventana desde que llegué, y cuando lo hago es como mi misteriosa vecina, detrás de las persianas; así observo sin que nadie pueda fijarse en mí.

-¿De modo que no te es posible decirnos nada respecto a ella? -preguntó Neji.

-Nada -contestó Sasuke.

-Yo apuesto un almuerzo a que he acertado -dijo Genaro.

-Y yo lo mismo -añadió Kiba.

-Y yo igual -murmuró Neji.

-En cuanto sepa quién gana, os lo comunicaré -dijo Sasuke-. En mi calidad de vecino, podré saber antes que vosotros lo que deseáis averiguar, y tendré el gusto en dar la nueva al vencedor.

-Mañana -repuso Kiba-, partiremos los tres de caza al monte, y volveremos dentro de unos ocho días; entonces nos dirás cuál ha ganado de los tres.

-¿Tú no nos acompañas? -preguntó a Sasuke Neji.

-No puedo -contestó el joven-; y además de tener ocupaciones, soy poco aficionado a la caza.

-Supongo que no habrás olvidado que nos prometiste comer hoy con nosotros -dijo Genaro.

-No; principalmente he venido por eso.

Durante la comida se habló de la misteriosa vecina; se renovaron las apuestas, y a las once se separaron Sasuke y sus tres compañeros, quedando estos en la fonda y regresando el primero a su morada.

**II**

Cuando Sasuke entró en su cuarto, en vez de hacer alumbrar la habitación, dio orden a su criado de que se retirase, y asomándose a la ventana, se apoyó en el alféizar, fijando sus miradas en la casa de enfrente.

La noche estaba obscura, el aire era tibio, y hasta el joven llegaba el aroma de las flores que adornaban los balcones de la vivienda de su vecina.

Las persianas de aquellos estaban cerradas, y apenas se veía entre alguna un débil rayo de luz. Lo que sí percibía claramente Sasuke era el sonido dulce y melancólico de una pieza musical tocada magistralmente en el arpa.

-¡Cuánto daría por ver a la que así expresa con la música las sensaciones de su alma! -exclamó.

Poco a poco se fueron extinguiendo todas las luces; la casa de enfrente quedó como la de Sasuke, envuelta en la sombra, y entonces oyó el joven el ruido de una persiana que se abría. Vagamente divisó la figura esbelta y graciosa de una mujer vestida de blanco, que se asomó a uno de los balcones, apoyando sus brazos en la barandilla.

Así pasó un cuarto de hora, y al cabo de él las campanas de la iglesia cercana empezaron a tocar con tal precipitación, que los dos vecinos no pudieron menos de asombrarse.

Sin embargo, la sorpresa de Sasuke no fue de larga duración, porque bien pronto vio a lo lejos un resplandor rojizo y una columna de humo que se elevaba al cielo.

Un hombre pasó rápidamente por la calle.

-Dios mío, ¿qué sucede? -preguntó ella dirigiéndose sin duda al transeúnte, que no la oyó.

Sasuke, al escuchar aquel dulce acento, se sintió impresionado, y se apresuró a contestar.

-Señora, es un incendio.

-¡Un incendio! ¿Y se sabe dónde?

-Debe ser en la fábrica de papeles pintados que hay no lejos de aquí.

-¡Qué desgracia! -exclamó la vecina-. ¡Cuántas familias quedarán pereciendo si el fuego es de consideración!

-Corro a verlo y traeré a usted noticias.

Media hora después volvía Sasuke a ocupar su puesto en la ventana de su casa.

-Señora -dijo a su vecina que permanecía inmóvil-, el incendio ha sido cortado y no hay que lamentar grandes pérdidas. El pueblo en masa ha trabajado con ahínco para que se extinga.

-Gracias al cielo, puedo retirarme tranquila. Le agradezco el servicio que me ha prestado, pues sé que no tengo ninguna desdicha que lamentar.

-¿Se va usted ya?

-Es muy tarde.

-¿Quiere usted hacerme un favor?

-Si está en mi mano...

-Precisamente: que antes de retirarse a sus habitaciones toque un momento el arpa.

La vecina se retiró, y poco después volvían a sonar los suaves acordes del instrumento. Sasuke no se apartó de la ventana hasta que la vecina dejó de tocar; entonces se alejó; y durante toda la noche no cesó de soñar con ella.

**III**

A las once en punto de la siguiente, Sasuke se asomó, y su vecina no tardó en imitarle. Habían hablado la víspera y era natural que se saludasen. Ambos tenían curiosidad por saber quiénes eran el uno y el otro, y él sacó la conversación sobre esto, empezando por decir:

-¿Hace mucho tiempo que se halla usted en este pueblo?

-Quince días -contestó ella.

-Yo también hace poco que he llegado. Vivía en Madrid, y tenía en esta tierra a un hermano de mi madre, al que quería mucho, y que ha muerto ahora, dejándome por heredero de todos sus bienes. Mi tío era muy conocido y apreciado aquí, D. Antonio León.

-Era amigo de mi padre -interrumpió ella.

-Es posible. ¿Cómo se llama su señor padre?

-Pedro Vázquez.

-No recuerdo haberlo oído nombrar. ¿Vive todavía?

-Tengo la desgracia de ser huérfana.

-¿Está usted aquí sola?

-Completamente sola.

-¿No tiene usted familia, ni hermano, ni esposo? -preguntó Sasuke.

-No tengo hermano, y soy soltera -contestó ella.

El joven respiró libremente.

-¿Vive usted por placer en este pueblo? -preguntó pasado un instante.

-Me han mandado los médicos aspirar los aires puros del campo, y he elegido con preferencia este lugar porque no se halla lejos de la corte, donde he habitado siempre. Por lo demás, sé que todo cuanto haga será inútil porque mi mal no tiene remedio.

-¿Está usted enferma?

-Sí señor.

-No será tan grave como piensa.

-Tanto que temo morir aquí.

-¿Por qué tiene usted tan triste pensamiento?

-Quisiera equivocarme -murmuró ella-, pues a los veinticinco años nadie muere contento; pero si Dios lo dispone, me resignaré.

-Bien, es joven, pensó Sasuke; ahora me falta verla y averiguar su nombre.

Hubo una breve pausa y él continuó:

-No se la encuentra a usted en ningún lado.

-No voy más que al jardín -contestó ella.

-¿Ni a misa?

-Me la dicen en el oratorio que tengo en mi casa.

-¿Le han prohibido a usted salir?

-Me lo he prohibido yo.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Es un secreto.

-¿Sería indiscreción hacer a usted otra pregunta? -prosiguió Sasuke.

-De ningún modo -respondió la joven-, hable usted.

-Desearía saber el nombre de mi vecina.

-Me llamo Sakura Haruno. ¿Y usted?

-Yo Sasuke Uchiha. Solo me resta pedirle un favor: ¿consentirá en asomarse un rato todas las noches?

-Me asomaré con mucho gusto.

-¿No faltará usted nunca?

-Nunca. Las doce da el reloj de la parroquia y es hora que me vaya. Buenas noches.

Los dos se alejaron, y desde aquel día se hablaron a la hora convenida, y pronto pudieron convencerse de que no eran indiferentes el uno al otro.

**IV**

Cuando Anselmo, Santiago y Genaro regresaron al pueblo, Sasuke no pudo decirles aún cómo era el rostro de su misteriosa vecina.

Aunque el tiempo se había serenado, la luna salía tan tarde que Sakura y Sasuke se retiraban antes que la reina de la noche esparciese su luz de plata sobre la tierra. Parecía que ambos jóvenes ponían especial cuidado en no encontrarse en calles o paseos, lo que nada tenía de particular, porque Sakura no abandonaba jamás su vivienda.

En cuanto a Sasuke, a causa del luto por su tío, no iba a ninguna diversión, y únicamente visitaba a sus amigos. Estos se alejaron de nuevo de aquel lugar, prometiendo a Sasuke volver a verle pronto.

Así estaban las cosas, cuando el joven se decidió por fin a decir a Sasuke que la amaba, teniendo la inmensa satisfacción de saber que era correspondido. Fueron aquellos unos amores por demás extraños. Se hablaban de noche, no se conocían, ni parecían desear verse.

Él comprendía que ella era alta, esbelta y elegante, pero no podía descubrir sus facciones; ella creía adivinar que él tenía mediana estatura, que su porte era distinguido, pero ignoraba si era feo o hermoso. ¿Qué les importaba esto? Su amor tenía mucho de ideal y algo de fantástico, ambos soñaban con la belleza del alma, importándoles poco su envoltura; pero esto no se lo decían jamás, y los dos vivían en un error del que nadie podía sacarles.

Sasuke tenía un criado que le profesaba verdadero cariño, y Sakura, como ya hemos dicho, dos viejos servidores que la habían conocido desde niña. Los tres criados se hablaban con frecuencia, y un día por la mañana se hallaron en la calle la anciana Shizune y el buen Kakashi.

-¿Qué tal está tu señora? -preguntó él.

-Algo delicada -respondió ella-; ¿y tu señor?

-Mi amo sigue bueno -contestó Kakashi.

¿Cuántos años hace que estás al servicio de la señorita Sakura?

-Veinte; tenía ella cinco cuando entré en su casa; la quiero como si fuera una hija mía. Quedó huérfana muy niña y era ya muy débil y enfermiza; ahora se ha fortalecido algo; pero los médicos me han dicho en secreto que no vivirá largos años. No sé cómo podré estar sin ella.

-Y... ¿es hermosa tu ama? ¿Cómo son sus cabellos?

-Así... Rosa.

-¿Y sus facciones?

-No me he fijado.

-¿Cómo son sus ojos?

-¿Sus ojos? ¡Ah! No sé. Y tu señor, ¿cómo es?

-Como otros muchos hombres respecto a la figura; pero ¡es tan bueno! ¡No quisiera cambiar nunca de amo!

-¡Ojalá tuviéramos los mismos señores! -suspiró Dominga.

-¡Ojalá! -repitió melancólicamente Kakashi.

Y ambos se separaron tristes y pensativos.

**V**

Llegó el otoño y ni Sasuke ni Sakura pensaron en volver a la corte. Ambos vivían felices en medio de aquella soledad que les rodeaba; se amaban con ternura, y nada había más puro ni más poético que sus conversaciones nocturnas, que iban siendo más largas conforme anochecía más temprano.

Un día la joven faltó a la cita, y Sasuke, lleno de ansiedad, la aguardó inútilmente hasta que lució el alba.

A la mañana siguiente envió a Kakashi a preguntar qué sucedía, con encargo de llevar una carta para Sakura.

El fiel criado supo por Dominga que su señora se hallaba enferma, y que no había podido desde la víspera abandonar el lecho. Avisado el médico había dicho que la joven estaba muy grave de la afección al corazón que padecía, y desesperaba de curarla.

El dolor de Sasuke no tuvo límites, no bastando para consolarle la presencia de sus tres amigos, que acababan de llegar al pueblo con objeto de pasar con él una corta temporada.

Una mañana, las campanas de la parroquia lanzaban un fúnebre tañido. Sakura había muerto sin que Sasuke lograse verla antes de expirar. Lo que no había pensado en vida de la joven quiso realizarlo después de muerta; anheló mirarla de cerca una vez al menos, y cuando supo que había llegado la hora del entierro, se dirigió lentamente al cementerio acompañado de Neji, Kiba y Naruto, que conocían sus amores y no habían querido separarse de él.

Pronto se detuvo a la puerta del camposanto el coche que conducía los restos mortales de la infeliz joven. Cuatro hombres bajaron el ataúd, lo llevaron junto a una sepultura abierta, y lo depositaron en el suelo.

Descubierta la caja, y mientras el cura recitaba con monótono acento las oraciones de los difuntos, Sasuke dio algunos pasos hacia adelante, murmuró varias palabras ininteligibles y hubiera caído al suelo sin sentido, a no haberle sostenido en sus brazos sus amigos, que corrieron a él con solícito interés. Lo primero que hicieron fue alejarle de aquellos tristes lugares guiándole a un sitio apartado del mismo cementerio, desde el que no se veía el entierro de Sakura, y gracias a los cuidados de los tres, volvió el joven en sí.

-¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero verla!- exclamó desasiéndose de los brazos de sus compañeros.

-Apóyate en mí y te conduciré donde se halla su cuerpo-, dijo Kiba.

Cuando llegaron, el ataúd estaba dentro de la sepultura, casi cubierto por la tierra que sobre él arrojaba el enterrador.

-¡Demasiado tarde! -murmuró Sasuke.

Un viejo que lloraba le miró sorprendido.

-Señor -dijo-, yo soy Lin, el criado de la señorita Sakura, y no puedo menos de agradecer el dolor que demuestra usted por su muerte. Dígame su nombre para que eternamente lo recuerde.

-Me llamo Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke! -repitió Lin con asombro-. ¿Era usted su vecino?

-El mismo.

-¡Cuánto le quería ella a usted! ¿Por qué no fue a visitarla nunca?

-Hoy que Sakura ha muerto, no tengo para qué ocultarlo -dijo tristemente Sasuke-. Imaginaba a mi vecina una mujer tan bella como espiritual; sabía que mi figura debía desagradarle, y le hice el amor a la luz de las estrellas, cuando Sakura no podía verme bien. Creo que mi alma vale más que mi cuerpo, puesto que ella me quiso, mientras las demás mujeres que me vieron me desdeñaron, y esto me obligó a ocultarme constantemente a mi vecina. Por eso huí las ocasiones de verla, para que Sakura no me viera a mí.

-Pero ¿por qué, señor?

-El por qué no puede oscurecérsete -murmuró Sasuke-. ¿No ves mi cuerpo contrahecho y mi rostro feo y repulsivo?

-¡Señor, señor! -dijo el criado-, esa no era causa suficiente para que no se presentase usted a mi ama. Ella también huía las ocasiones de encontrar a usted; le atormentaba la idea de que al conocerla no la amase; ella se había hallado igualmente abandonada por los hombres en los que no encontraba cariño ni protección; temía que si usted la viera la olvidase...

-Pero ¿por qué? -interrumpió Sasuke.

-Tenía una vejez prematura, sus cabellos habían encanecido, arrugas precoces surcaban su frente, lloraba mucho su desdicha, y solo encontraba consuelo, antes en la música, después en su amor. Apenas llegaba la noche, su rostro se animaba, parecía quo no tenía alma más que para escuchar a usted, y en aquellas horas recobraba vida y fuerzas para el siguiente día. ¿Por qué no fue a verla? Dice que no es hermoso, que el cielo le ha castigado haciéndole lisiado. ¡Ah! Sasuke, mi señora no lo hubiese sabido, ella le hubiera adorado siempre y usted la hubiera adorado de igual modo.

-Pero mi figura...

-Mi ama no la hubiera visto: la señorita Sakura era ciega de nacimiento.

-¡Dios mío! -murmuró Sasuke-. He perdido la única mujer que me hubiera querido en la tierra.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir.**_

_**.**_

_**Nos vemos pronto.**_

_**.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado mucho.**_

**_._**

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
